fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
(Archive) Ashlynn Keyes
History For the most part Ashlynn had lived a rather unremarkable life. Her parents weren't great heroes, her father a soldier-turned-farmer and her mother an herbalist. She had a peaceful, uneventful life growing up, which of course is one of the greatest causes of wanderlust in the young people of the world. What stories she heard from passing traders and travelers that passed through their little village, what stories her father was willing to tell her, all made her feel that staying home for the rest of her life was not going to be an option. She loved it there but she needed more in life. Her parents saw that desire growing in her and knew they wouldn't be able to stop it so they did their best to prepare her as she neared adulthood, teaching her how to use a sword, basic survival skills, some alchemy. Anything to help her survive. Along the way she picked up playing music and singing, playing in the village tavern to save up money for the journey she knew she'd be taking one day. That day finally came. With a teary goodbye to her family and friends she set off towards one of the larger towns nearby along the coast as her first destination, but no other grand plan in place. Arriving in town and delivering a few letters and parcels that had been given to her she discovered a way to travel and make money doing it, acting as a courier. She found the life well suited for her, making deliveries, playing in taverns and on street corners between jobs. It wasn't an extravagant life but she enjoyed it greatly. Unfortunately for her it wasn't to last. A job from a wealthy merchant found her on a ship, heading for one of the larger cities along the coast. A rival to her employer wanted to sabotage the deal her message was arranging and so hired a few thugs to tail her. One night while standing on deck she found herself surrounded. Unwilling to give up the message entrusted to her willingly they beat her, took it from her, and tossed her overboard into the sea. Appearance Ashlynn Reyes is a travelling bard/messenger usually dressed for the road. Her clothes are travel-worn and weather beaten. A large, floppy wide-brimmed hat, scarf, and poncho she wears most of the time. Somewhat baggy trousers and a pair of sturdy boots meant for long distance travel. She stands around five feet five inches tall and weighs a toned 110 pounds. She has long, shaggy blonde hair that usually pokes its way out around the brim of the hat she's always wearing and bright blue eyes. Most of the time she has her travelling pack and lute slung across her back and her longsword sheathed at her hip, as well as a dagger tucked into her right boot. Personality Ashlynn is someone who does her best to be kind and friendly to everyone she meets. While her performances may make her seem outgoing at times for the most part she can be a bit reserved, enjoying calm, soothing music to raucous bawdy tavern songs (not to imply she doesn't know a few to get a crowd going). Aspirations Washing up on a beach, choking on salt and sand not knowing where she is or how she got there, Ashlynn would look for a reason why she survived. She may not consider herself a great hero but surely she's here for a purpose and will do what she can to fulfill it. Category:Archives